


Silence Speaks Louder

by BeautifulCreature



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick!Yuri, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulCreature/pseuds/BeautifulCreature
Summary: Hiding an illness proves to be more difficult than Yuri thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very surprised by the response I received for the first part of my little story, so I decided to write this drabble because there can never be enough YoI.

Yuri will admit a lot of things to Viktor, but he’s least willing to admit when he’s not feeling well. The feeling doesn’t come terribly often, perhaps two to three times a year. Easy enough. But what’s _not_ easy is concealing his symptoms from those around him.   
  


Without Viktor beside him constantly, it was difficult enough to stifle his sudden sneezes and muffle coughs into almost nothing but a clear of the throat. With Viktor, though, it’s even more difficult to silence his traitorous body. 

**  
“Yuri?” Viktor calls, placing a warm hand on the young skater’s shoulder.   
  


Yuri jumps, startled by the sudden contact. “V-Viktor…”   
  


“Are you alright?” he asks, “You seem distracted.”   
  


“I was just… thinking about my routine.” Yuri hastily supplies a reason, though quite a pathetic one, for his loss of attention.   
  


Viktor nods, although it is clear in his blue eyes that he doesn’t believe a word of it. “Good, you should be ready to practice then.”   
  


Yuri resists the urge to sigh. He knows what Viktor’s plan is. The Russian prefers to hide much of his personal life but cannot do the same with the expressive features of his face. Yuri ties the laces of his skates in silence, staring down at the floor while his fingers do the work.   
  


“Come, Yuri,” Viktor leads him to the rink in silence, perhaps listening for any sign to confirm his suspicion.   
  


Just as Yuri steps onto the ice, a tickle forms in his sinuses. He brushes his wrist below his nostrils, resisting the urge to scrub at the appendage. Yuri allows a few soft sniffs but nothing that would alert Viktor to his current position.   
  


He pushes himself off towards the middle of the ice. Viktor would most definitely notice him standing at the edge of the ice instead of beginning the run through of his routine. Eros isn’t even close to what he’s feeling, much less what he’s thinking about. If he manages to pull this off it will be a miracle. 

**  
“Yuri!”  
  


“Your free leg is sloppy,”   
  


“Your turns aren’t sharp enough,”   
  


“You’re over rotating your jumps,”   
  


Yuri groans, shoving his face into his hands. Nothing he’s done all morning has satisfied Viktor. He ignores the dizziness that fogs up his mind and begins the routine again.   
  


**   
There’s that itch again, returning for vengeance. Yuri’s mid-turn when he feels it. The frigid air only intensifies the itch, causing it to burrow deeper in his sinuses. He can’t pause his routine for a cold, much less a sneeze that has been bothering him all morning. Yuri continues on with skating, ignoring the shift into a burning sensation within his nose. 

 

**  
It couldn’t be worse timing. Yuri is just about to transition into a jump when the sneeze, or rather sneezes, occur. His head snaps forward, releasing the exhausted, uncovered sneezes. Yuri just barely manages to stop himself on the ice before hitting the barrier while bringing gloved hands to his face. The sneezes are muffled into the fabric, a soft “ _kttsch!_ ” of sound. 

 

The fifth sneeze is final, leaving him breathing heavily from both the sneezes and the exertion of skating. He gives a liquid sniffle, wiping the wrist of his glove against his glistening nostrils.   
  


“Yuri!” Viktor calls from the side of the ice. “Come here,”   
  


_Oh no._  What does he want to critique Yuri on now?   
  


Yuri skates over to Viktor, attempting to ignore the anxiety building in his stomach. Much to his surprise, Yuri is greeted with kindness:   
  


“Bless you, Yuri,” he says softly, handing the younger man a few tissues. Yuri is reluctant to take them, but does once Viktor encourages him. “Blow your nose.” 

Yuri does as he’s told, grateful that the tissues hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“Thank you,” he averts his gaze to the ice.   
  


“You need to rest,”  
  


“But—”   
  


“The ice will be here when you feel better.” Viktor rubs the other man’s back in soothing circles.   
  


Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
